Songbirds
by Aeirwen
Summary: She is absolutely talkative and annoying and childish and loud and irritating and bold and open and superfluous and undeniably interesting at the same time, which is why I surprisingly adore her.


Songbirds

Chapter 1

The Girl with a Flowering Smile  
Come a Little Closer

* * *

"Wow!"

As I rode by on my horse, passing through the farmlands, I noticed that someone in particular, didn't quite fit in. In fact, she completely stood out. Out in a small, flooded rice patch was a young woman clad in red, flowing robes, surrounded by plainly dressed farmers. She had her robes pulled up, exposing her fair skinned legs, making me blush. I've never seen a noble lady so exposed before. Well, to be honest, it was only up to her knees though, probably so her clothes don't get wet.

"Milady, you did very well for your first time."

She stood up, wiping the sweat off her face. "I'm so happy!" She sighed in relief and smiled, "I thought they'd never sprout!"

The farmers all laughed around her as the sun shone brightly above them all. "Pretty soon, when it's ripe, you'll be able to harvest them and take it home to your family."

She covered the lower half of her face as she leaned side to side, trying to contain her happiness. But from the palace in a distance, gongs were rung as eunuchs called out, throughout the domain, the hour of the day. "Ah!" She looked over in shock before frowning and running off on her tiny, dainty feet. "I have to go now or my mother will be cross with me!" She turned around for a second to bow her head to the farmers before hurrying off again, in her beautiful red robes, but tracking dirt all over the skirts. She began to slow to a stop again and turn to the farmers, waving goodbye to them cheerfully before turning back on her way.

"Wait! Lady Sun!" A farmer ran up the small hill and held out a pair of jeweled slippers. "Your forgot your shoes!" But the young girl didn't hear and only continued running home, barefooted, with mud following her tracks.

"That looks to be Lady Sun Feilan." Lord Lu Meng stopped beside me on his own horse.

I didn't look to him, I only watched the happy girl run home cheerfully. "Indeed," I agreed. I frowned a little, feeling a bit full of thoughts on the daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce. "I have to say, in some ways, she takes after her aunts."

"In quite a lot of ways, she takes after her father." Lord Lu Meng began to trot off, continuing on his way back to the palace. "In her own way, of course."

For another few moments, I watched lady Sun Feilan, as she ran across the dirt road. But when she started getting smaller in distance, I followed Lu Meng, watching her as she checked for guards before running through the gates.

To be honest, it was interesting to watch Lady Sun Feilan because rather than taking after her aunts, many would have thought she'd take more after her mother. Of course, her appearance was, indeed, greatly influenced by the Lady Da Qiao's genes, but she was only a little bit taller than her. Perhaps it was Lord Sun Ce's tall genes that gave her such an elegant height.

It was hard for me to see Lord Sun Ce in her, perhaps because if I tried to imagine it, instead of seeing a very young and feminine lady, I imagine a buffed woman instead. Why, that'd be a laughable tragedy. How rude of me, though, to think such a thing amusing. I'd best be fearing Karma now.

* * *

As we rode through the palace gates, I noticed mud tracks on the stone walkway and frowned a little. Lu Meng notinced my frown and only laughed as we made our way to the stables. I still couldn't believe it though. This grown young woman was like a child.

"Milady!" After putting away my ride, I was making my way inside the palace when I overheard the cook shouting in surprise. "What are you doing?" I looked inside as the young lady had her mouth stuffed while holding as many sweet jelly buns as her small hands can hold. "You've brought mud into the kitchen again!" Again? How exasperating. "Those are the buns for tonight's dinner, couldn't you have waited until then?" The cook clicked his tongue and shook his head at her as she continued chewing down what she had in her mouth. "You should be studying. Why, if your mother caught you here, again…" Again… I rolled my eyes. "Lady Sun Feilan, you should have at least gone to change out of your clothes if you were going to come here to steal away snacks again."

She chewed quickly before swallowing down whatever she had in her mouth and responded, "But if I were to run all the way to my room, and change out of my clothes, I risk the chance of running into my mother and her interrogation."

"Then perhaps it would be wise for the young lady to stay home and do as her mother wishes." The cook shook his head and sighed. I couldn't help but smile as well, finding the conversation interesting. That is, just a little bit. "A young lady shouldn't just disappear when she wants to go off and play in the dirt."

"But I wasn't playing in the dirt! Believe it or not, I was working hard too! Hmph!" Feilan frowned at him before stuffing another, whole, bun into that small mouth of hers, chewing it down as she crossed her arms. I couldn't help but be somewhat shocked by that. While it was a childish thing to do, I wonder how she fitted a whole bun into her mouth and still be able to chew it. Why, what a woman with a big appetite. Once she swallowed, she pursed her lips and puffed out her cheeks before picking up another bun. "Why, I'd rather die than study." She tossed herself around, acting like a child throwing a tantrum. "I already know how to read and write and understand what I'm reading, what more do I need to know?" She'd rather die than study? I couldn't help but frown as I leaned against the wall from outside, crossing my arms. Why, studying could possibly save her life one day. I would have though a daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce would be an intelligent and diligent young lady, especially as a daughter of Lady Da Qiao. I can't believe the words I'm hearing have contradicted my thoughts. I suppose, at this point, I really was eavesdropping on the two. "Besides, what person could possibly study such boring things on an empty stomach? I have to eat every hour or else my tummy starts burning!" What a piglet…

The cook sighed and I can hear pots and pans clatter about. "Milady, just give me a moment and I'll have Chan bring up some more snacks for you and your sister. Sometimes I'm so busy, I forget you have such a quick metabolism."

"I know it's troublesome, but thank you for everything you've done for me." I was surprised to hear that as I turned to take a peek into the kitchen. Why am I even here, listening to them? When she smiled graciously to the cook, I couldn't help but notice the beauty of it, as she bowed her head before standing back up with a straight posture, which surprised me even more. In fact, she also bowed her head to the peasants at the rice farm. Perhaps she was more humble than I had believed, but she still is childish. "I know it's a pain, but it's troublesome for me too." She began to frown and pout before whining. The expression on her face, though rather cute, was also rather funny as well. I smiled at that. "Every so often, my stomach growls so loud, I fear that everyone outside the palace can hear! It's so embarrassing! And I'm always hungry! And I'm always eating! And my tummy always feels empty and sad, so…" She looked down sadly as her bottom lip stuck out. Her eyes even began to look glassy. She looked like a little puppy with sad eyes. This young lady here, she's very expressive.

"I know, I know." The cook waved her away. "Be on your way quickly and change. Chan will bring some tea and snacks to the study room."

"Thank you!" Feilan looked back up and smiled cheerfully as I watched with interest at her flowering smile and the way her eyes gently curved. Her eyes looked down and blinked before looking back up and roaming the room before stopping at me. I gasped quietly before hiding myself outside again, leaning against the wall. I can hear quick shuffling approach before she peaked out of the doorway shyly and smiled gently. "Lord Lu Xun, are you hungry?" She stepped out before taking my hand and placing a jelly bun in my palm. "If you're looking for a snack, you needn't be so polite, just come right in. My home is your home." She bit her bottom lip before smiling at me. She looked back inside before staring back at me and held up her hand as though telling me a secret, "These are the best of the cook, take as many as you can at dinner tonight." She stood back up straight and winked at me. "Ah! I forgot!" I stared quietly as she curtsied to me. "Welcome back, Lord Lu Xun."

"Feilan!"

She looked back into the kitchen and gasped in shock before frowning and looking back up to me. "I'm sorry, please don't tell her I was here!" She pressed her palms together before turning to run off. "I'll be sure to repay you someday, I promise!" As she ran, she turned around, just as she did at the rice farm, and pressed her palms together pleadingly before disappearing inside the palace through another entrance.

"Were you looking for someone?" The cook peeked outside at me and quirked a brow.

I looked down at him in surprise before smiling and shaking my head, "Oh, no. I was just stopping by for a snack before seeing Lord Sun Quan. Thank you." I nodded in gratitude to the cook before continuing on my way after the princess. Well…she certainly doesn't act like one though.

"Cook, has Feilan paid you a visit just yet?" I could hear Lady Da Qiao's voice from the kitchen. She must have peeped in from the other entrance.

"No, Milady."

"That child, honestly."

"Lady Qiao, perhaps you are expecting too much of Young Miss, after all, she is still but a child. As the middle child, she knows not what to do for attention. And Young Miss is perhaps searching for herself as well. Miss Anyi is already well known for her poetry and Miss Anwei is known to be talented in calligraphy art. Perhaps Miss Feilan feels she's at a loss from expectations. Not all children will be the same, you know."

"I know, if only her father was alive."

"Yes, he doted on Feilan the most during his short-lived life. Young Miss is very much like Lord Sun Ce."

"Yes, she is."

* * *

"Feilan! Where have you been?" As Feilan walked in sheepishly to the study ream/library where her sisters were currently studying in, she was scolded by her elder sister, Anyi. "Mother came by and scolded me, haven't I told you this morning at breakfast that I expected you here at the hour of the snake? It will soon be the hour of the goat!"

Eunuchs came by, ringing gongs and bells, calling out verses before saying, "It is now the hour of the Goat." Anyi only sighed and widen her eyes at Feilan as if trying to make her point.

But Feilan, being Feilan, only walked past her sister and sat down at her seat. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

Anyi only shook her head and sighed before returning to her own seat. She picked up a brush and stared at her paper in thought before reciting her poem out loud. Feilan only stared at her older sister as Anwei and Naixin, the daughter of her aunt and Zhou Yu, sat quietly, writing their own poetry. Anyi hummed in thought before continuing to write her poem before reciting it aloud again.

Feilan only sihed and blew some of her bangs out of her face before sitting down grumpily, not wanting to study or write poetry. She stared at Anyi as she continued to hum and recite, monotonously, her poem again for what felt like the thousandth time. "You always make me feel discouraged, Anyi Jie Jie. I don't want to study anymore!" Feilan shook her head and pushed herself away from the table, disrupting Anwei and Naixin. I'd rather go play with Luban, Luyu, and Lurong Mei Mei."

"What?" Anyi stared at her little sister, baffled, but not as surprised. "You haven't even been here for barely five minutes. What do you mean you don't want to study anymore?" Anyi frowned at Feilan, turning her paper around so that Feilan could read. "If you do not study, then you'd be deemed a fool, Feilan."

"Deem me a fool then, I don't care," called Feilan stubbornly. "I don't want to study!" She crossed her arms and shook her head from side to side.

"If you do not study, when what good would you be?" Anyi quirked a brow, waiting for an answer.

"Jie," Feilan quirked a brow back at her older sister, challenger her as she lightly picked up the sheet of paper wither her thumb and forefinger before dropping it back on the table. "What good does poetry do anyways? Teach us pretty words?" Feilan frowned, crossing her arms and sitting back to relax, slouching a little. "Why, as far as I'm concerned, poetry does not make me feel full. What good does studying do for us besides make us look good anyways? Why use fancy words and fancy vocabulary? It's not like we're doing something useful with such knowledge besides talking. I can read and I can write, but what makes poetry so important to my future?" Anyi gasped in shock. "It's not like poetry is going to grow rice and vegetables or raise chickens and goat. All we ever do is learn how to read and write, what good does that do for anyone?" Feilan only stared up in thought. "You may deem people like, for example, farmers, as fools because they cannot read nor can they write, but when it comes to cultivating the land and growing food, even you can't do that, Jie Jie."

"Well! That is because we are noble ladies is why we have an appearance and reputation to uphold!" Anyi stood up and frowned down at Feilan, trying to defend herself even though she knew Feilan would argue back and find loopholes in her words. "And besides, farmers do that work so we don't have to."

"Oh! Not so hard working now, are you, Anyi Jie?" Feilan laughed.

Anyi only blushed and growned at Feilan. "Why, Feilan! What do you have to show for yourself? Gentlemen throughout the land come to listen to me recite poetry, Anwei's calligraphy art are considered precious treasures of great warlords, and Naixin is well known for music. All you're ever known for is not being present."

"Well!" Feilan frowned as she also stood up, glaring at Anyi. "Well!" She thought long and hard about how to put her words together as Anyi stood tall and straight with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face, waiting for Feilan's answer.

"Yes, Feilan." Everyone turned their eyes to the entrance way of the library to meet the gaze of Lady Da Qiao before standing and bowing their heads to her. "I want to know what you have to show for yourself." Everyone remained bowing as Da Qiao made her way to Feilan, raising her chin up. "Tell me, Feilan, what talents do you possess that can be shared with others?" Their mother stared at Feilan expectantly.

"Um…" Feilan stared up at her mother, feeling nervous. She was an honest girl, but when she was scared and/or nervous, she was even more honest. Feilan looked down again, frowning a little. "I don't have any talents…"

"You're only talent is eating," mumbled Anyi. Feilan glared at her before kicking her feet until they were both scolded by Da Qiao.

Da Qiao sighed before looking back to Feilan expectantly. "Not everyone is the same; perhaps you just haven't found your talent yet."

Feilan bit her lip before looking up to her mother, "I!" She started, but she wasn't sure how to put what she wanted to say in words, nor was she confident enough. "I…" She frowned a little and got shy, clasping her hands behind her back while twisted side to side. "I…well….what is talen anyways? People work hard to get to where they are now. I'm not very good at it yet, but…my rice patties have just begun to sprout…" She looked up at her mother with hesitant eyes. "And I'm really happy about it! I worked so hard! I wanted to show you! But I didn't know if you'd want to come see it! Pretty soon! When the rice is ripe! I'll be able to harvest it! So we can all eat it!" She quieted down before looking away shyly. "I want to learn other things that are just as important as reading and writing…"

"All you ever think of is food, little piglet."

Feilan frowned at her older sister. "Well, it's not my fault I have a fast metabolism! Besides, has anyone ever thought, 'wow! You grew rice? How wonderful!'?" Anyi was always making fun of her.

"Don't blame your metabolism." Anyi turned her face away snobbishly.

"Well at least I'm not plumpy like you!" Feilan frowned and poked at Anyi's stomach, making her gasp.

"Why, I!" Anyi raised her hand. "I should slap you!

"Anyi!" scolded Da Qiao. "That is no way to treat your sister, as the eldest, you should be encouraging."

Anyi frowned, "But she always leaves behind her duties for others to take care of."

"Not always!" Feilan argued back.

"Both of you!" Da Qiao scolded the two sisters. It was almost never quiet when Feilan and Anyi were in the same room together. "Anyi, do not argue back at me. It is your duty to take care of your sisters, is it not?"

Anyi frowned and glared down at the ground before eying Feilan angrily. "Yes, Mother…" Feilan frowned back at Anyi before turning her face away.

"Feilan."

"Yes?" Feilan looked back at her mother. "Next time, before you run off to the rice fields, at least notify a guard and/or bring someone with you to keep you company."

"But, Ma, I trust the farmers, they're very kind!" Feilan childishly argued back at her mother without even thinking, or knowing, she was arguing back. "I'm seventeen years old already!"

Understanding that Feilan was still young and had not intended to argue back, Da Qiao responded, "I know, but a young woman can never be too careful."

"Feilan, you are the daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce, you should be more careful of yourself," Anyi scolded. "What if they were to conspire and take advantage of you?"

"But I'm my father's daughter! Hyaa! Tchaw! Weiyaa—OW!" Feilan threw sloppy and girly punches and kicks in the air in front of her before hitting the table and whining in pain. "Besides," Feilan winced, "Anyi Jie, you always joke about how if I were to be kidnapped, I'd be returned immediately because I'm always talking and I'm always annoying and always irritating and always energetic, unlike you, Anyi Jie." From standing beside her, Feilan swung her torso at Anyi to push her playfully.

"Feilan!" Anyi frowned even more at her younger sister before sighing and looking away.

"Anyi, it is Mother's job to scold her daughters."

Anyi looked down and bowed her head, "yes, Mother."

"Please prepare for tonight's feast and be prepared to visit Feilan's rice patties tomorrow."

Feilan stared up at her mother in surprise, "Are we really going to see them?"

Da Qiao smiled to her daughter, "Why, hard work is hard work, is it not? One should be proud." Feilan beamed in happiness before running out of the room, shouting that she'd best prepare for the feast. "Naixin, you are welcomed to join us if you'd like."

Naixin smiled politely, "I'll see what Mother says."

* * *

"A toast!" Lord Sun Quan happily held up a cup of wine as everyone sat at the long table in the dining hall. "In welcoming back Lu Ziming and Lu Boyan, may they bring Sun Wu more success in the future."

The hall was filled with cheers and applauds as everyone began to dine and immerse themselves in conversation. Candlelight light up the room and music echoed off the walls and various mouthwatering aromas filled the area as people laughed together and joked about. Every so often, I'd answer questions directed at me, but I wouldn't say anything more. I couldn't help but wonder why I was very energetic to engage in conversation. Rather instead, I couldn't help but noticed a bright light in the room. It wasn't literally a bright light, but what I meant was, I couldn't help but notice the energetic and lively young girl sitting between her two sisters, Anyi and Anwei. She told stories and entertained her younger brother and her younger cousins with some fairytales. "And then, waah! The fairy from the jade palace was given wings from her queen mother and she flew into the sky with the scholar. Little did she know, she was falling in love with a human."

"Feilan, Jie Jie, did the Fairy and the Scholar get married in the end?"

"Hey! You have to be a good child and listen until the very end, alright?"

"Feilan Jie, I do a lot of good deeds too, will the Heavenly Matriarch reward me too?"

"Because we are mortals, we have to do lots and lots of good deeds throughout our life, and then at the end, the Heavenly Matriarch and the Jade Emperor may reward us. But only if you are truly good inside! But, Luban, Luyu, and Lurong, don't forget that your mothers right now are you heavenly matriarchs, so if you show them the good deeds you do, surely your mothers will reward you."

"Stop interrupting Feilan Jie Jie, I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"Iyaah! Alright, alright, quiet, hush, hush!" And Feilan continued on with the Fairy from Wonderland.

"Boyan is so entranced that he cannot hear our questions." Men laughed from the other side of me as I turned to stare at them in question.

"Huh? What?" They all laughed again at how confused I was.

"You see, he wasn't even listening to us at all!" shouted Gan Ning.

"When we asked if he was watching Lady Sun Feilan, he slowly nodded as he continued to watch her," laughed Ling Tong.

Lu Meng Laughed, "I'm sure he didn't even remember nodding!" The men all laughed as I sat there, trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, what do you know, I couldn't have been staring into space." I tried to defend myself.

"Lord Lu Xun, staring into space, how peculiar," commented Lu Meng.

"Yeah! Staring into the space of Feilan's!" They all laughed as they continued to tease me to no end as I only sighed and stuffed a meat bun into Lu Meng's laughing mouth to shut him up. I turned away to notice Feilan again only to see she was staring quietly at me with a smile before waving cheerfully at me. It may have been rude of me, but I only turned my face away and continued to eat and drink quietly.

"Uncle, I wrote a new poem today, would you like me to recite it?" Anyi asked her uncle with a smile.

"A new poem, why, we'd be delighted." Sun Quan held a cup of wine in her honor before drinking it. "Whenever you're ready, Anyi."

"Baba, when I grow up, I want to be just as talented of a poet as Anyi Jie Jie."

Feilan gasped in shock, "But Luyu, I thought I was your favorite!"

"Feilan Jie is my favorite!" Young Sun Luyu was just as shocked and followed suit of Feilan as they both held their cheeks in shock. Luyu then stared at Feilan sadly, "But I want to write pretty poetry too…is Feilan Jie Jie mad at me?" She looked as though she were going to cry."

Feilan giggled and shook her head. "Of course Feilan Jie Jie isn't mad at you. I was only joking with Luyu Mei Mei. Feilan Jie Jie loves each and everyone one of you all the way to the deepest part of my heart." This young woman was a very open and honest young woman, very forward. But even so, Sun Quan's daughter smiled in happiness again.

Anyi stood up at the stage and recited her poem with grace and elegance and when she was done, there was a quiet applause as she returned to her seat with a soft smile. Indeed, the daughters of the late Sun Ce all took after their mother's appearance. Even Sun Anwei looked just like her mother when Lady Da Qiao first married Lord Sun Ce.

"Thank you, Anyi. That was a very beautiful piece to add to your collection."

Anyi smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you, Uncle."

Feilan only frowned in thought. "But I don't understand, all she talked about was birds and flowers."

All attention was brought to Feilan now as she looked around in confusion. Anyi only laughed quietly, slightly embarrassed by Feilan. "What do you mean, Feilan?" I caught Anyi nudging Feilan, trying to keep her from saying anything that sounded stupid.

"What I mean is, I thought poetry was supposed to be emotional and moving, why, I don't understand what talking about the beauty of birds and flowers, have to do with being emotional and moving."

"Surely it's emotional and moving because when you think of the beauty of birds and flowers, you are feeling at peace, are you not?" Anyi forced a smile.

"Why, if you are feeling at peace, then perhaps you should say you are feeling at peace. How vague it is to talk about birds and flowers when what you want to say is that you're feeling at peace," Feilan continued to argue back.

"Why, Feilan, perhaps you should give us an example," requested Sun Quan.

"Like, I think even women can be bold and daring. Of course, men can be too. Because if we aren't forward, then how can we let others know what we're really feeling or really thinking? I think poetry is supposed to express what a person is really feeling, but because it is not customary for women to express themselves, how are we to let others know what we're really thinking? I prefer honey compared to jelly. How do you know if I'm telling the truth?"

"Well, I suppose I don't know. Do you?"

Feilan turned and eyed me before smiling. "Lord Lu Xun."

I looked around awkwardly as all eyes turned to me. "Y-yes?"

"I prefer honey compared to jelly. Am I honest or dishonest?"

I usually don't give out verbal fillers, but when she asked me this, I was really at a loss for words and wanted to give verbal filler. "I think…" I had to choose my words carefully because I didn't know how to answer her. "I think Lady Sun is a very honest woman, so perhaps she does prefer honey." I looked around before picking up a steamed jelly bun. "But of course, because these are the best of the cook, perhaps Young Miss prefers jelly to honey."

She looked at me wide eyed, "Are you telling me you're not sure if I prefer honey to jelly?" She smiled at me kindly. I only stared at her as quiet chuckles echoed in my ear.

I only smiled a little, I should just be honest. "Yes, I'm not sure."

Feilan giggled quietly. "But you are right, I'm an honest person, so thank you for being honest with me." She gave me a flowering smile that stunned me. "I do like honey compared to jelly, but these sweet jelly buns are the cook's best." The way her eyes shaped and her lips curved as they bloomed into a beautiful smile.

"Then perhaps Feilan can give us a poem that is as straightforward and bold as you."

She smiled to her uncle's suggestion. "Then, how about a song?"

"A song it is!" Feilan smiled excitedly as she got out of her seat and shuffled quickly to the stage, asking if she could borrow a musician's guzheng. "What song shall you be performing, Feilan?"

Feilan seated herself before the guzheng and smiled. "A song that I wrote, I call it 'Kao Jin Yi Dian Dian'." She smiled as she began plucking the instrument. Everyone blushed to the name of her song, I'll have to admit, even I felt a little embarrassed as well, such a forward title. I watched her as she began to sing softly, her eyes smiled shyly to the dinner guests as they smiled at her sweet voice. "I wait quietly behind you, really wanting to see your accidental smile," she sang, "maybe you don't understand my heart but I will do my best to touch your heart." Our eyes met and she smiled to me before looking at the others. "I am the clumsy one if your eyes but I will not give up following you. I just need you to give me some response. I'm willing to accept a smile or a nod." Everyone's faces were red with embarrassment, but to be honest, this was a pleasant song. "Can I come a little closer?" My face heated up with those words. "Confess my feelings out loud to you." It was uncustomary for women to confess their feelings to men, so is this how it feels to women when men confess to them? "Don't shut yourself in your own world anymore; the warm sun will welcome you." These words truly did seem like Feilan. "Can I come a little closer? Can I become a little bit braver? Even if I know that it will always be a one-sided love affair, I will still keep my gratitude, smiling to you and saying goodbye."

She continued plucking at the instrument and smiling with rosy cheeks as she repeated her words again before coming to a closing, bowing her head to silence that followed after. Slowly, I started clapping before others followed suit and she smiled at everyone shyly before returning to her seat. It was quiet in the dining hall as mothers began to take their children , since it was late. Everyone grew shy, even I was too shy to speak.

"Feilan, that was a beautiful song."

"I felt embarrassed," Anyi quietly commented.

"Feilan is like the girly version of your Baba!" Sun Quan laugh and Feilan blushed and smiled her flowering smile happily.

"Really?" She seemed happy with that comment. "That makes me very happy!" She covered the lower half of her face, hiding her grin as she leaned side to side excitedly.

"I remember my brother when he was still here, he was very forward with his feelings to Dear Sister-In-Law."

Lady Da Qiao smiled and blushed a little, "Yes, he was very."

Lord Zhou Yu laughed, "I remember when he rounded up the troops to spell out in giant characters 'I love you' to Dear Sister-In-Law."

"Ohh! I remember that!" Lady Xiao Qiao added in. "He even had the maids bring in a thousand flowers in different flowers and said 'not one of these flowers can compare to a smile like yours'. I was so jealous but of course I love my Lord Zhou Yu!" Lady Xiao Qiao and Lord Zhou Yu were still quite young lovers despite Lord Zhou Yu's age. That actually seemed like a very nice and ideal marriage life.

"It's only a pity my good friend moved on so young."

Everyone nodded, remembering the late Sun Ce before Sun Anyi stood up and walked away. "Anyi Jie!" Feilan called in surprise. Slowly and quietly, Anwei stood up and followed after as well. "Anwei?"

Feilan and their younger brother, Shao, only stared and watched them leave and disappear before Feilan frowned sadly and stood up as well. "Goodnight, everyone." She bowed her head humbly before running after her sisters.

"Xiao Shao, perhaps you should be going to bed too." The ten year old nodded to his mother before standing up and leaving.

"I'm sorry. Tonight's feast was meant to be a welcoming party and yet, we reminisce my late brother."

"His death anniversary will be soon, I'm sure that thinking of him has upset the young misses." Lu Meng nodded in agreement. I had nothing much to say, more of because I wasn't sure what to say, after all, I didn't know him very well.

"Well then, in the honor of my late brother and to Lu Boyan, my Commandant of the Right Section, and to Lu Ziming, one of my esteemed Lieutenant General. Welcome back, my Brothers."

We all held up cups of wine before drinking them together.

But as I drank, I couldn't help but eye the doorway, leading to the outside where Feilan chased after her sisters.

* * *

Credit for "Kao Jin Yi Dian Dian" goes to Lara. Go check out this song, it's totally cute. :)

It's from the OST of It Started With a Kiss, staring Joe Cheng and Ariel Lin, you guys should totally watch the drama, it's one of my favorites!


End file.
